Soulknives
Mind-Shanks Soulknives are a Race Class of the Dardarian Dominion specifically created to counter the psychic affects and abilities of Scribes and Kodian High-Bloods. These aliens are heavily modified by Dardarian engineering, and, while they loosely resemble their unmodified ancestors, they have changed plenty due to the Dardarian science. Abilities/Biology Soulknives are bipedal, grey-skinned aliens with 4 arms. They have 2 horns that curl back towards the rear of their heads, as well as tentacles in-between the 2 horns that act as surrogate hair. It is believed that the horns were originally front-facing, and used as an additional method of dispensing harm, but Dardarian engineering has inadvertently nullified them. Now, they serve more as a symbol of status and less as a form of martial arts. The Soulknives are not overly muscular or bulky by standard, and usually stand anywhere from 6' to 6'8. Despite this apparent weakness, they are still more than 5 times stronger than any human. What they lack in brute strength they more than make up for in mental capacity. Every Soulknife has a perfect memory, enhanced senses keen to be more than 10 times better than those of a human, and can learn new skills or facts almost instantly. Beyond the enhanced basic mental capabilities, Soulknives have been specifically bred for psychic capabilities. Even the weaker of their kind are known to overpower Kodian High-Bloods in raw mental power, and are naturally born with inate psychic skills. They require little training or practice to become far stronger than most Scribes or RPF soldiers, which makes them incredibly powerful, incredibly valuable, and one of, if not the, highest priorities on a battlefield. Culture Soulknife culture varies greatly, depending on the Soulknife you choose to speak with. Those Soulknives that are a part of a Dardarian army will claim that their culture focuses on training, psychic superiority over members of their race to determine social status, and warring against the enemies of the Dominion. In reality, Soulknife culture is very much against the Dardarian Dominion. Soulknives, according to accounts from defecting members, originate from the K0 Universe, and have only relatively recently been integrated into the Dardarian Dominion. The Soulknives allowed themselvs to be integrated in hopes of avoiding the Dardarian's wrath, and, while they succeeded in this, did not want to be genetically engineered. Now, they actively seek peace with the Allied empires and some sects or splinter groups even go as far as actively fighting back against Dardarian forces. Souknives, despite their critical importance to the Dominion, are usually the first groups to surrender or defect in a combat situation, and will always come in peace. Thanks to this peaceful attitude towards humanity, Soulknives are allowed to live in the Kodian Empire and Westgaardian Empire, under strict racial regulations. How to Deal with Soulknives: #In the event that a hostile Soulknife is detected in an area, they should become first priority. #Shoot their transport down before they can reach the planet's surface, or kill them before they are aware or prepared for combat. #Die.